The Amazing Berry
The Amazing Berry The amazing berry also known as “amaz- b” is a small purple berry which looks exactly like a blueberry but bright purple. The amazing berry contains tiny seeds inside with a burst of flavor. It looks harmless on the outside, but it is a very dangerous berry. The amazing berry can be found throughout the world especially in desert areas, but it is very popular in Las Vegas, Nevada. The amazing berry is very popular in Las Vegas, Nevada because of the environment it provides—clubs, parties, and gambling. It is attracted by many people because of its unique effects once the berry is consumed. Once the berry is consumed and the tiny seeds run through your blood stream, it takes about twenty to forty-five minutes to settle within your body until you start to feel some of the side effects. Some of the side effects include an enhanced sense of self-confidence, energy, and happiness. The amazing berry or “amaz-b” is extremely addictive not only because it is flavorful, but because of the euphoria it produces. The side effects will last up to about five to seven hours (which may vary with different body types) until the side effects ware off. Because the amazing berry takes a toll on your body, the after effects may include fatigue, anxiety, paranoia, depression, and/or loss of appetite. If too many amazing berries are eaten in a short period of time, it may cause serious health effects such as memory impairment, disorientation, and/or extreme depression. Legend says the amazing berry was created by a scientist who wanted to escape from stress, anger, and sadness. He wanted to create something that could cure all emotions other than happiness. He used special chemicals to affect the Serotonin in our brains to alter our mood/mind. He thought by creating the amazing berry he would change the world and make it a better and happier place, but he did not realize the side effects that resulted in eating them. By the time he realized the bad side effects of the berry, it was too late. The amazing berry became world-wide and everyone wanted to try it. He warned every place that knew about the berry and tried to encourage people not to eat it, but they did not listen. The amazing berry was too strong and very addictive for people to handle. Because the berry was very powerful, it caused many people to overdose. Today, the amazing berry is banned from numerous countries, but it is still being produced illegally in many places. Because the amazing berry is dangerous to society, there are people who risk their lives to smuggle it into countries. Although it has bad side effects, people are willing to try the berry at their own risk. Studies have surveyed people are more than willing to eat the amazing berry because they want to run away from their own problems and want the “easy” way out. The amazing berry is very dangerous and should be eaten with cautious. Sharmaine Calub